


my name is revenge (and i'm here to save my name)

by g_xlatea



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_xlatea/pseuds/g_xlatea
Summary: AU where Momoi goes to Kirisaki Daichi instead of following Aomine to Tōō.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	my name is revenge (and i'm here to save my name)

When she first joined, they thought they could fool her or, if not, crush her. She came from a school overflowing with talent, what would that type of goody-two shoes understand about them. And they weren't scared of her; they made the teachers cower, what was one first-year girl.

But her eyes were sharp. She caught every foul and she didn't let them play if she caught them cheating. Threats didn't work on her; she knew how to ruin their lives and she knew more than enough violent guys that touching her was a no-go.

She was a monster, just like the others. And she might play by the rules, but her desire for victory was ruthless.

She was going to make them win. She laughed when they talked about crushing dreams. Breaking someone's bones didn't crush dreams. They talked about hospitalising players and she sneered, calling them childish.

She had seen raw overwhelming talent and how it drowned. She had seen the light fade first from their opponents and then her teammates. She wasn't scared of them because they didn't understand the meaning of despair.

Hanamiya was no miracle. But with Momoi on his side and his spider web, he could win against them.

They played against the miracles by not playing against them. They destroyed their teammates and kept the ball away from the miracles. The Teikou stars were reduced to trying to steal their teammates passes, yet they still weren't allowed to touch the ball.

She beat them not with power. She didn't show them that there was talent to match them. She didn't give them hope, she gave them an awakening. (After all, they never thought to giveher hope.)

They were playing a team sport. No matter how good they were, they could not win 1 vs 9.

Her team didn't stop trying to foul but it was no longer about the other team. It was about trying to outsmart her. Her eyes were sharp but she was an analyst. She didn't have the hawk eye or eagle eye, she could not see everything, though she damn well made it seem like she could.

Trying to avoid her gaze, they fouled in such a way that even their opponents didn't spot it. It became a game, trying to find blindspots that were hidden from the referees, the audience as well as their manager.

It wasn't a glorious story about friendship and hope. It was a dirty story of reality. The broken pieces of Teikou weren't gently slotted together. She picked them up as they cut into her hands and she threw it at them.

They hurt her in their selfishness so she hurt them in return. But she did it as much for them as for herself and that's the only difference. That's her only saving grace.

And her team? They were just along for a ride of pain.


End file.
